


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by lovelyliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyliam/pseuds/lovelyliam
Summary: “Hey, Li, it’s Harry,” Harry said. “Hey, what’s up, man? How’s England treating you?” Liam asked.“Everything’s fine. I was just wondering, but have you heard from Louis by any chance?” Harry asked in return.“I haven’t, Louis and I aren’t really friends, remember? Besides I thought he had left for England.” “He should have, but he went out skating yesterday and got himself stuck in an ice hole. He broke his leg, got a concussion and they’re keeping him in the hospital to make sure his hypothermia will be alright. Can you please do me a favour, please Li?” Harry asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this piece before I knew about Jay's condition and her death. She is in my fic, if this triggers you, please don't read it. And lastly I wanted to say that I decided to keep writing it and post it as a dedication to her. May she rest in peace.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Liam was lying on his bed in his dorm when his phone went off. He was thinking about what to do since he was spending the holidays on campus. He couldn’t afford a train ticket home and his sisters wouldn’t be able to make it home either, so they had decided to celebrate Christmas another time. But the said phone was ringing angrily, so Liam got up and grabbed his phone of of his desk.

“Yes, Liam,” Liam sighed.

“Hey, Li, it’s Harry,” Harry said. 

“Hey, what’s up, man? How’s England treating you?” Liam asked.

“Everything’s fine. I was just wondering, but have you heard from Louis by any chance?” Harry asked in return.

“I haven’t, Louis and I aren’t really friends, remember? Besides I thought he had left for England.” 

“He should have, but he went out skating yesterday and got himself stuck in an ice hole. He broke his leg, got a concussion and they’re keeping him in the hospital to make sure his hypothermia will be alright. Can you please do me a favour, please Li?” Harry asked.

“Let me guess, I have to keep him company and keep up with his whiny ass. No thank you, Harry.” Liam said, a cold shiver ran down his spine thinking about being in a room with Louis and only Louis. No one to buffer them.

“Li, his mum is pregnant and due to less than a month and she won’t be able to make it to Edinburgh. So he has to spend Christmas alone, as do you, so why not be together. And if you find some time or place to get rid of that grudge you have against him, it would be a pleasure. But I’m not asking you to do that. Just be civil and spend Christmas together with a friend's friend rather than alone.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll visit and see how he’s doing and whether he’d like to spend tomorrow evening and the day after with me. I can’t make any promises though,” Liam gave in.

“Thanks a lot, and I’m sure he will. You seem to be the only one have a grudge against him, not the other way around.”

“Yea, sure. Well, have a nice time and we’ll have a call soon. Bye, Harold,” Liam said before Harry could ask for more favours.

“Bye Li, and thanks again!”

-  
And Liam did as he promised, he took the bus to the hospital. He was kind of nervous walking in, one because he didn’t like hospitals, he had too many bad memories about it and two because he wasn’t sure how Louis would react. Liam hoped that it wouldn’t be too awkward between the two of them, as they usually weren’t the best of friends, but you know how special occasions change things. And he had promised himself to try his hardest.

He walked up to the desk to ask the woman where he could find Louis. “Hello, I’m looking for Louis Tomlinson, he should be in here somewhere,” he said awkwardly.

The woman gave him a warm smile before typing in Louis’ name, she nodded and told Liam where to go. Well, the ward he was in.

Liam did as she said, he went up the stairs twice, then to the left and in that hallway he should be able to find Louis’ room. He stopped at the desk with nurses doing the paperwork and asked for the exact room Louis was in. 

“He’s in room, 231, but he’s probably asleep now. A nurse should go in and wake him in half an hour, but you could wake him to. One of us will come in to check on him in half an hour anyway,” she told Liam.

When he walked into the room, Louis was indeed asleep. Liam didn’t know what to do. He wanted to wake Louis, but some part of him was telling him not to. He could see how calm Louis was. A peaceful look on his face, that Liam hadn’t seen before. He seemed so fragile and it scared Liam a bit. In the end he decided not to wake Louis. It would be awkward anyway, but the nurses should know in what state Louis would wake up and it would be a total surprise for Liam.

Liam had taken his phone out of his pocket and played some games, as he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was kind of restless, legs shaking heavily and he was just having a hard time relaxing.

When the nurse came in she nodded to him as a greeting and then smiled. “It’s good to see someone in for him, he’s been on his own for a day and he was getting kinda angsty.”

“Oh, well, it’s good that I’m here then,” Liam whispered, he still didn’t want to wake the ever so peaceful asleep Louis. 

“He can be a bit grumpy, but he should be back to his cheerful self soon,” the nurse said before she started to shake Louis’ shoulder carefully.

“Hgr, let me sleep,” Louis murmured.

“For starters there’s someone to see you, wouldn’t be nice if you stayed asleep, would it,” she said, teasing Louis.

“Don’t joke, they’re all in England and can’t come, can I sleep again now?” Louis said, still keeping his eyes closed.

“Well, he’s here alive and well, so I would doubt that, open your eyes now, grumpy head. Don’t let me say it again, besides you know that you have to be awake now, it’s for the sake of your health.”

“Hmpf, fine Hannah,” Louis said, opening his eyes slightly. Then shutting them again, because of the light. A flash of pain on his face.

“Shall I help you to lift the head of the bed so you can talk with the lovely boy, hm?” Hannah asked.

“Yea, okay,” Louis said, still not aware of Liam watching the play in front of him.

Hannah lifted the bed head so Louis could sit up and look around a bit. Louis turned his head to the side to see who had come to visit him.

Liam saw a flash of pain on his face again, and that was his cue he thought. “Maybe I should go,” he said, standing up before Louis could even say hi.

“No, no, stay Liam,” Louis said, lifting his arm to motion for him to sit down again.

Liam did sit down again. And the nurse, Hannah tried to soothe him. “He’s okay love, just moved his head too fast. It’s just his concussion treating him badly, but it’ll be fine, it’s not you.”

“Err, okay,” Liam said.

Hannah left the room and the room tensed.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered. 

“S’fine, I know how it feels,” Liam answered.

Louis looked at him questioningly, but he didn’t say anything. He figured that Liam would go on with what he was saying if he wanted to.

“Been in the hospital all throughout my childhood, I only had one kidney. It magically grew back somehow, so all’s good now. But as I said I’ve been in hospitals quite often, and in the beginning people would come in, but the more often you’re in here the less special it becomes and the less people care about you being in there. It gets lonely sometimes, being all alone in a white room in a big bed. The nurse being the only one to come in sometimes, and if you’re lucky they stay for a bit, but most of the time they have to rush to the next patient,” Liam said thinking about all the times he had been in the hospital. 

“I didn’t know, I just thought Harry bribed you,” Louis said, trying to chuckle, but soon concluding that it hurt too much.

“How’ve you been holding up?” Liam asked, ignoring what Louis just implied.

“Well, yea, just doing my thing here, but it’s bloody boring. I ain’t allowed to do much more then lying around a bit. Glad I’ve got someone here to make it a little less boring now though,” Louis smiled.

“My pleasure,” Liam said as he shook his head.

“Who would’ve ever thought that we could have such a civil conversation, Payne,” Louis said, it was meant teasingly, but Liam could hear the seriousness in his voice.

“Yea, I know,” Liam said, not really sure what to think of the situation they were in right now. It surely was odd, and he’d never thought something like that would happen. He never thought that Louis the Joker could be gone, but he was there right in front of him. Louis hadn’t made one stupid joke that would make Liam cringe so far.

“What’re you thinking of so loudly?” Louis asked when Liam hadn’t said a thing in a few minutes.

“It’s nothing,“ Liam said shaking the thoughts out of his head. 

“I could almost HEAR your thinking, Payno, so I wouldn’t say it’s nothing,” Louis pointed out again.

“M’s just that you’ve made no bloody awful joke since I’ve been there,” Liam said vaguely.

“I’m not all jokes and laughs you know, never have been. You’re just so bloody stock up.”

“Am not,” Liam argued.

“Have you seen you? Always bossing everyone around and being serious and all,” Louis argued back.

“Shut up,” Liam muttered, knowing that Louis was right. Louis was always joking and it had driven Liam crazy, so he decided to be a snob about it. It didn’t happen quite often that Liam would be rude to someone, but Louis was definitely on his being-rude-to-list.

They kept talking until the nurse, came in again. She sent Liam back home, but not before Liam promised to be back again tomorrow. She’d seen how Louis had enjoyed having Liam around and she thought it’d be good for him to have some company.

That night in bed Liam thought about all the times Louis and he had been rude to each other and came to the conclusion that Louis had been joking most of the times. He hadn’t been, he honestly disliked Louis and would do anything not to be close to him. That was until that day happened, it had shown him a different side of Louis. One that was much more likable. And maybe, he would learn to understand when Louis was joking and even appreciate it. 

-

The next morning Harry had texted Liam.

Heyyy, just to give you a heads up, it’s Louis’ birthday today. Don’t think he’d expect you to bring a present, so don’t bother getting one ;)

Liam had panicked and asked him what to get Louis. They may not be friends, but he was sure Louis would’ve bought him a present if he knew that Liam was having his birthday that day. Harry had answered vaguely or given him things that are so typically Harry, which would be weird if Liam brought them.

In the end Liam ended up exploring some shops before dropping by at the hospital. He settled on a music magazine and one with the latest updates in football, since he knew Louis liked both. To top it all off he took some chocolates with him as well, instead of cake.

Liam was a bit nervous about going to the hospital. He didn’t want Louis to think that he was stalking him and had gotten to know his birthday that way. Which wasn’t the case, if it wasn’t for Harry he’d never found out.

When he walked past the nurses he saw Hannah again and smiled to her. To which he earned a smile back and the other nurses smiled too.

Fumbling with the wrapping of the presents Liam walked into the room. “Hi, happy birthday!” He said smiling awkwardly. When he gave Louis a better look he saw that the boy was still sleeping, again.He went to the nurses to ask if it would be okay for him to wake Louis, and it was. 

He shook Louis shoulder, whispering a ‘wake up birthday boy’ in his ear. It didn’t take long for Louis to wake up. He scrunched his nose again when he opened his eyes, it was way too light in the room. So he just closed his eyes again, before slowly opening them.

“Hi,” Louis smiled at Liam.

“Hi,” Liam said back. He awkwardly dropped the presents in Louis lap, followed by an ‘happy birthday’.

“Thank you,” Louis said softly. He tried to sit up, but had to ask for help. So Liam helped him getting up the head of the bed.

“You didn’t have to bring me presents, you know. You being here is more than enough already. Thank you though,” Louis rambled.  
“Shut up, I got you presents, now open them. Oh and I brought chocolates because I didn’t know which cake you like,” Liam told Louis.

Which let to Louis ripping the paper of the present while Liam watched it sheepishly, silently cursing himself for getting such dumb presents.

“Ah, thanks Payno. Really thoughtful, I ain’t allowed to watch telly or anything. Which is really shitty, I can only do phone calls now, but that’s quite tiring. It’s hard to get time to talk to all my sisters on the phone, they all keep babbling and then in the end fighting on who gets to talk to me for the last second.”

Liam made a mental note about that one, he’d bribe the nurses into letting Louis skype with his family. It was christmas after all, no one couldn’t be in touch with their family on christmas.

“That’s quite tiring yes, for your mum as well, I can imagine. Harry told me that’s she’s only a month away from her due date.”

It was silent for a bit after that, “how’s that though, your mum expecting while you have your twenty-something birthday?” Liam asked. He got embarrassed soon after asking, though. Especially when he saw Louis’ face.

“I turned 23, thank you and yes, it’s weird but I’m happy for her and her new husband,” Louis said. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Liam apologised. 

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry,” Louis said. 

“So yea, what do you usually do for Christmas?” Liam awkwardly asked, to get away from the previous topic. 

“We try to make a Christmas dinner with my family and then we eat it. My aunts and uncles already came over the day before on my birthday so, it’s just with the 7 of us, that we celebrate,” Louis answers. “You?”

“We usually go to my grandparent’s and have dinner with the whole family, pretty basic actually,” Liam laughs.

They continued to chat, and eventually Liam was getting Louis’ jokes. Liam didn’t notice that Louis was struggling not to bring something up though, and he didn’t in the end. 

-

“I’m sorry, can I ask you something?” Liam asked the nurse sitting behind the desk. She nodded and looked up.  
“My friend, Louis Tomlinson was admitted here a couple of days ago with a concussion, a broken leg and hypothermia and I was wondering if I could surprise him with a Skype call from his family tomorrow. I know that it’s not the best idea with his concussion, but his birthday is today and tomorrow it’s Christmas and people should be able to see their family on holidays. Especially when it’s 2 in a row, he obviously isn’t able to go home in his state and his mum is too pregnant to get here, so they won’t see each other and I just wanted to be a helping hand, you know. I’ll take care of a laptop myself and all that, I only need WiFi and permission of you,” Liam rambled.  
The nurse tried to stop him from talking, but Liam wasn’t letting her.  
“We’ve already talked about this with him, but if there’s someone who can pick him up from the hospital and keep an eye on him and his condition, then he’ll be allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow, so I can assure you that it’d be alright if you’d let him Skype his family. The call can’t be longer than half an hour though, but he’ll probably not want it to be longer too, as the bright light will hurt his head,” the nurse explained.  
“Why, why didn’t he tell me?“ Liam questioned loudly.  
“Go on and visit him just a bit okay, I’ll get you in 15 and then you’ll really have to leave,” the nurse said to him and she shooed him.  
Liam quickly walked back to Louis’ room. “Hey,” he said, peeking his head around the corner of the door.  
“Hi,” Louis said back, he probably knew why Liam was back in his room again.  
“why didn’t you tell me that you’re allowed to leave the hospital if there’s someone to pick you up and take care of you?” Liam asked him.  
Louis looked at his toes, ashamed. “Er, I didn’t think you’d want to do that,” he said, wiggling his toes.  
“Why not? I mean I came to visit you here two days in a row, stayed until the nurse sent me away, isn’t that a sign that I care?” Liam asked softly. He didn’t want Louis to distrust him.  
“You’re right,” Louis admitted.  
“Okay, thank you,” Liam grinned, “so, what do we ask then Tommo?”  
“Liam, would you pick me up tomorrow and maybe sleep over and wake me for at least a week?” Louis asked, looking at Liam mischievously.  
“I would, do I have to come by car tomorrow?”  
“They weren’t specific about that, I’ll ask them,” Louis said as he pushed the emergency button next to his bed.  
“Louis, what’s wrong?” The nurse asked as she speeded into the hospital room.  
“Do I have to go home by car or can I go by bus?” Louis asked.  
The nurse shook her head, “Louis, this isn’t an emergency, so you can’t use the button for this kind of questions. The answer is that you’ve got to get home the quickest way possible, what way that is, that’s up to you though,” the nurse said as she quit the room again.  
“I’ll get us a cab,” Liam said as soon as the nurse had left the room.  
“I’ll pay for it though, you’ve paid enough bus tickets to get here already,” Louis said.  
“Okay, well I think that’s my cue to leave,” Liam said as the nurse poked her head into the room again.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, and Liam, Thank you!” Louis said.  
Liam waved and jokingly blew a kiss to Louis, which Louis of course returned.

When Liam came home he texted Harry about the news and he asked for the phone number of Louis’ mum. Harry of course wanted to know what Liam was up to. Liam regretted asking afterwards, because Harry kept on teasing him. He was saying things as “meeting his parents already, hm” and “aren’t you moving a bit too quickly”.  After the phone call Liam had Louis’ mum’s phone number though, and he was a bit nervous to call her.  
After he had dinner, he decided to call.  
“Hello, miss Tomlinson, I’m Liam Payne,” Liam said awkwardly.  
“Hello,” she answered.  
“Hi, well you’ve probably never heard of me, but I’m a recent friend of Louis. As you and Harry weren’t able to visit Louis, I took that upon me. He’s doing really well right now, and he’s actually allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow,” Liam said.  
“That’s great news, thank you Liam. For calling and for taking care of my boy. Oh and call me Jay please,” Louis’ mum said.  
“I will, but that wasn’t why I was calling. As his birthday is today and Christmas tomorrow, I wanted him to have a Skype call with you. He’s told me how hard it’s been to call with you or his sisters and I thought that Skype maybe could come in handy,” Liam said.  
“What a wonderful idea Liam,” Jay said.  
“I asked the nurse about it and she allowed it, but he won’t probably last longer than half an hour before his head starts hurting,” Liam said.  
“What time will he leave the hospital?” Jay asked.  
“I think we’ll be home around 2 in the afternoon,” Liam answered.  
“Okay, how about me calling in at 2.30?” Jay asked again.  
“Sounds perfect, my email address is liampayne@gmail.com,” Liam said.  
“Thanks a lot, Liam, and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jay said.  
“Bye, see you tomorrow,” Liam said, a big smile playing on his lips.  
After the phone call Liam texted Harry again to tell him that his mission is completed. Harry offered him to stay in his room as Liam had a key to his’ anyway, or that Liam could get his mattress out to put it on the floor at Louis’ as Louis’ and Harry’ dorms were in the same building while Liam’s was in another. Liam thankfully accepted the offer, not really knowing how it all would play out.  
-

When Liam woke up on the 25th he knew that he’d have to pick Louis up later that day and he was actually pretty excited about that. In the past few days they’d spent quite some time together and Liam finally got why Harry was friends with Louis. Louis was more than that annoying boy who was always joking and often trying to pull pranks on people. Liam was just hoping that Louis was putting an end to his pranks on Liam now too, that’d make everything better.

Before leaving for the hospital Liam packed a bag, he wasn’t sure if Louis had some clean clothes with him. Probably not since Liam was the only one who’d visited him, and he hadn’t brought Louis clothes so far. Liam was taller than Liam, so if he’d brought one of his own joggers Louis’ broken leg would probably fit in there too, Liam thought. Or at least he hoped that it would be the case, as the shops were all closed right now, obviously.

On the bus Liam called his parents to wish them a merry Christmas and he called Harry to, to do the same and to update him on Louis, though there wasn’t much to update.

 - 

As Liam entered the hallway in which Louis was staying, the nurses greeted him. “He’s a bit grumpy, don’t worry, it’ll go again I guess,” the nurse Liam had spoken to the day before, said to him. 

“Thanks for the heads up,” Liam smiled to her, before entering Louis’ room.

“Hi, I’ve been warned that you’re a bit grumpy,” Liam joked.

“Shut up,” Louis grumbled, while rolling his eyes at Liam.

“Didn’t know if you had any clothes here and if you did have some, I wasn’t sure if they’d fit around your leg, so I brought some of mine. Wouldn’t want you going around naked, would I,” Liam joked.

“The trousers are a tight fit yea, so I wouldn’t be able to get in them, thanks,” Louis said, smiling to Liam. 

Liam took the joggers out of his backpack and threw them to Louis, followed by the jumper he’d taken with him as well. Louis caught them and put the joggers on, he threw the jumper back to Liam though.

“Oh, so you don’t wanna wear a jumper, it’s cold outside though, Tommo,” Liam teased.

“That’s 2 steps too far, Payne,” Louis said back to him.

“Oh, is that so,” Liam talked back while throwing the jumper to Louis again.

“Oh, shut up,” Louis said, he did put the jumper on though.

“Wouldn’t want you to get hypothermia again,” Liam said, giving Louis a sly smile. 

“Thanks, Payno, so thoughtful of you.” 

The nurse came into the room to do some last check ups and to have Louis sign his departure paper which Liam had to sign too. Louis had called a cab already, which would take them home. So the only thing they had to do was going to the cab.

-

When they came home after the short trip in the cab, they went to Louis’ dorm room. Well Liam brought Louis there and then went to his own room to get his laptop and to change. He came to the hospital in jeans, but he prefered to wear joggers.

With his laptop underneath his arm and his phone in his pocket, Liam went to Louis’ dorm again. Jay had texted him, to ask if everything was ready already. Liam had texted back that they would be on in about 10 minutes. 

After getting Louis some stuff to make him more comfortable, Liam opted a movie. Alright Louis had answered, so Louis was picking out a movie while Liam was making them tea. Liam knew a movie would be bad for Louis' head, but Louis didn't question it. 

“Li, you have a skype call coming in from an unknown person,” Louis yelled to the man close to the kitchenette.

“Ah, you can take it, I’ll be there in a minute,” Liam yelled back.

So Louis did. Liam turned around and peeked at Louis, giving him some privacy. He was incredibly curious.

Liam brought in the tea and sat down next to Louis on the sofa. “Payno, there’s someone there who’d like to meet you,” Louis said grinning. His grin was matching Liam’s who was happy to see Louis enjoying himself. It was so much better than seeing Louis lying in a hospital bed.

When Liam took the laptop from Louis he was actually really nervous. He had spoken to Jay already and she sounded like a lovely woman, but to actually have her seeing his kind of scared him.

“Hi,” Liam said awkwardly, he waved as well. Soon not only Jay, but also Louis’ sisters were looking at him. Liam felt his cheeks going red, he wasn’t used to being in the spotlight in this kind of way.

“Hello ladies,” Liam said, “what’s your names?”

The girls fought a little over who would go first, but after some interfering from Jay they introduced himself. 

“I’ll try to remind your names, but I think you’d like to see your brother’s face more than mine,” Liam said, handing the laptop over to Louis again. Louis had been looking closely to Liam.

“Oh love,” Jay said when she saw Louis face, and Louis started to blush. 

“Hush, don’t talk to me like that,” Louis said to his mother. Jay shook her head and called Lottie over again, so she could talk with her brother for a few minutes. She had had her midterms and they talked a bit about it, before Lottie hushed Louis and started to talk about something else. Soon Daisy came in and  they talked about how she and her twin had decorated the tree this year. She had shown him the tree as well. Phoebe came after her and basically repeated her sister’s story, but Louis stayed interested and joked a bit with her. Lastly Fizzy came in and she was worried about Louis. She asked him about what had happened and she asked Liam if he would take good care of her brother. She also wanted to know how the two had gotten to know each other, as she’d never heard Louis speak of him before. So the two explained. Then Louis spoke a bit to his mother, not for long though, because soon enough Louis started to show some signs that he’d possibly had a hard time.

When Louis closed the laptop after saying goodbye, he whispered to Liam “Merry Christmas, and thank you Liam Payne.”

“Merry christmas, Lou,” Liam said back to him. Liam took the laptop from him and placed it on the table. Louis was falling asleep, so Liam looked around and took Louis’ blanket from his bed, to lay in over him.

-

Louis woke up to the smell of food, which reminded him of the afternoon he’d had. 

“Hey, sleepyhead, you awake again,” Liam said as he heard Louis struggling to get to the dining table. 

“Do you need any help?” Liam asked.  
“No, no I’m just getting my crutches, it should be fine,” Louis said.

Liam was making them some pasta, as that was all Louis had at his dorm room. He knew harry probably would have some more stuff, but Harry gave him permission to sleep in his room, not to ransack it. 

“What’re you making?” Louis asked.

“Some spaghetti, you didn’t really have anything else and I didn’t want to let you be alone here,” Liam said.

“Awh, how cute,” Louis teased him.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I would panic if you’d be taking care of me and disappeared,” Liam argued.

“S'fine Payno, don’t worry,” Louis said. He was wandering around the room on his crutches, which kind of drove Liam crazy. Liam was scared that Louis would fall over and possibly break some more bones.

“Please sit down and let me help you,” he said.

“No, I can do this myself Liam. Don’t worry, I’m just getting my backpack because something I need is in it,” Louis answered.

Liam ushered to Louis’ backpack and gave it to him. So Louis just huffed, sat down and rummaged through it. 

“You better make sure our food doesn’t burn,” Louis said to Liam, as to deadpan him.

So Liam hurried to the kitchenette and took the pan of the fire, without thinking. “Ah, for fuck’s sake,” Liam yelled. He’d burnt his hand. 

“Put it under lukewarm running water and it’ll be fine,” Louis said. He was getting up again, to take care of Liam. Liam was sent to the bathroom, and Louis would take care of their dinner. Luckily the kitchen table was close to the kitchenette, so Louis would only have to balance himself and turn around to get the food for the kitchen to the table. 

Louis sat down and waited on Liam, who appeared not much later. 

“How’s your hand?” Louis asked.

“Hurts, but it’ll be fine,” Liam answered. He was about to sit down, but then he noticed something on his seat. He picked it up and looked what it was. It was a present.

“S’this yours?” he asked.  
Louis smiled, “that’s what I got you for christmas. I bought it this morning,” he said proudly.

“Thank you, you shouldn’t have gotten me anything though,” Liam said, then he panicked and added, “I didn’t even get you something.”

“Don’t worry, you got me magazine’s and I think you setting up my mum to skype us counts too,” Louis said. He took the first bite of the spaghetti and his face scrunched up, it was delicious.

“Man, this is gooood,” Louis said blissfully.

“Glad you like it, I’ll open this when we’re done eating,” Liam said pointing at the present he’d just gotten. 

“Fine, and I demand some talking on the bed after this, ‘cause the couch isn’t as comfortable as it looks,” Louis said.

“Fine,” Liam answered, “I have to do the washing up first though, so you better not fall asleep on me.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Louis promised.

“Good.”

Louis hobbled over to his bed, while Liam quickly washed up. He was debating about getting Harry’s mattress at that moment or just to wait a bit. In the end he decided to wait for a bit, he had some bulging to do first.

Liam sat down next to Louis on the bed, present in his hand. “You ready?” Liam asked smiling teasingly to Louis.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Louis replied as if it was about something really serious.

So Liam opened the present, in it was a ‘Thank you’-card and some festive chocolates. “Thanks, you shouldn’t have gotten me something. All I wish for is that you’ll be better as soon as possible.”

“Oh quit the sentimental talk, you didn’t even like me a week ago,” Louis bantered. 

“A lot can happen in a few days,” Liam deadpanned. Louis shrugged and lay his head down on the pillow. 

“If you want this to work out, you better make some space for me,” Liam said, starting to move Louis’ leg so Louis wouldn’t be lying in the middle of the bed anymore. 

“Fine,” Louis said as he sat up again. He scooted over so Liam would fit next to him. They both rested their heads against the headboard. It was silent for a while, Liam was checking Louis from the corner of his eyes though. He wanted to be sure that he was still awake.

“So there we are, hm, who would’ve thought that?” Liam said, he’d been thinking about the past couple of days. He had closed his eyes after saying it.

Louis stayed silent for a while, but then said “yes, who would’ve thought.” He looked over at Liam, who looked really peaceful and then whispered, “I wished though.”

Liam acted as if he hadn’t heard it, but he had. And it had him shook, he had always thought that their dislike was mutual. Harry had been hinting that it was just him, but Liam thought that was solely so that Liam would make an afford to maybe get along with Louis.

Liam’s phone buzzed bringing both boys back to live again. Liam took it quickly hoping that Louis would stay in his zone, but it didn’t work out. 

It was Harry, and Liam tried to handle things as quickly as he could, but knowing Harry that wouldn’t work. He was a slow talker for starters and he liked to tease Liam too. Liam handed his phone over to Louis when Harry started asking questions about Louis though. While Harry kept Louis busy, he decided to get the mattress from Harry’s room.

When he came into the room again, Louis was snooping through his phone. “What do you think you’re doing Tommo?” Liam called Louis out.

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

“It is, but hand over that phone,” Liam said. But Louis didn’t give in quickly. A slight wrestling match started, Liam didn’t go full out on Louis though. I mean you can’t go full out on a crippled who also happened to have head issues. He acted as if Louis was winning though, just to keep him happy. Although both boys knew that Liam obviously was the stronger one, they kept up their play. When Liam finally retrieved his phone, he saw that he did have a nice new background, one he was sure to keep. 

“You okay?” Liam asked Louis, he was worried that despite him being careful, he’d had still hurt Louis.

“Yea, I may have a concussion and a broken leg, but I’m not made out of porcelain Liam,” Louis said. 

“M’sorry, I was just worried,” Liam replied, rubbing his neck in shame.

“S’fine, you can make up for it by getting me my blanket and maybe some more chilling,” Louis said, gladly taking advantage of the situation. Liam immediately got up and took the blanket from the couch, where they left it before dinner.

“Would you like some chocolates and tea with that as well?” Liam asked. Louis nodded and scrunched up his face in pain. Wrestling was off the list Liam noted. Louis may not have said that it hurt, but it obviously had hurt him. Or maybe just everything together had made it happen. He’d used Liam’s phone and a laptop after all, which wasn’t that good for his head. 

Louis had made space for Liam again, after he’d been spread out over his bed during the wrestling game. Liam sat down on the bed, leaving Louis more space than before. He had a feeling that Louis would fall asleep soon, and he didn’t want to be in the way of that. Louis had to take his rest whenever he needed it. 

“Oh, come on, I don’t bite,” Louis said, patting on the space next to him. Liam looked over twice before scooting over to the place next to Louis. Louis had left him less space, so Liam didn’t really fit on the bed, but he would make it work for Louis.

They slowly drank their tea and ate the chocolates. After that Louis had lain down, when Liam asked him if he’d wanted to sleep he’d answered that he didn’t, he was just going to close his eyes for a second. He did fall asleep though. Liam had taken his phone and put the timer on 4 hours, then he’d have to wake Louis again. That were the safety rules for his concussion. Louis was lying against Liam and since Louis had only just fallen asleep Liam didn’t dare to move just yet. As today had been pretty eventful, Liam decided to close his eyes too and just think the day through. He ended up falling asleep as well. 

When the 4 hours were up, Liam was woken up by the alarm. He set it off as quick as possible, the loud noise may give Louis a headache. It was better to wake Louis by shaking him gently until he’d wake up.

“Love, no,” Louis said, which startled Liam. 

“Lou, wake up, we have to check you up,” Liam said, trying to hide how shocked he was. 

“No, no we don’t. Shut up and cuddle me until we sleep again,” Louis murmured. Liam was started to get kind of scared now, as he didn’t know if Louis even knew what he was talking about. He shook Louis a little harder and waited until he saw that Louis’ eyes were open.

“Ah, you’re finally here,” Liam said relieved. 

“How long have you been trying to wake me?” Louis asked, still sleepy. 

“Like 5 minutes,” Liam answered.

“Oh shit, that ain’t good. And I’m sorry for drooling on you,” Louis said, his cheeks turning red. As it was kind of dark, Liam didn’t notice, besides that he was thinking about different things at that moment.

“Doesn’t matter,” Liam murmured as he got himself down to the mattress he’d retrieved from Harry’s room.  
He heard Louis sigh, but soon enough his breathing evened out again. Liam’s didn’t as he spent the next 4 hours thinking about Louis and what not. He always thought that the hate to love thing was absolute nonsense, but he was starting to believe that it’s actually true. 

-

The next day started off kind of awkward. Liam had somehow fallen asleep, but he’d rather that he’d not. He woke up with a morning wood and no possibility to get rid of it. Louis was already awake and sitting at the kitchen table, so there would literally be no way for him to let it go unnoticed. He’d lingered in bed, but once Louis started to complain he couldn’t anymore. 

Liam’s cheeks were slightly red already, but he tried to act as if nothing was wrong. In the meanwhile he was also praying to all the gods that Louis wouldn’t notice. The gods didn’t bless him.

“Good morning to you and your morning wood too, Liam,” Louis said. Liam’s cheek turned a crimson red at that. Liam was thankful that Louis was crutches bound, or Louis would’ve probably hit him in the balls as well and he probably wouldn’t have survived that.

Liam decided to ignore Louis and just make his own breakfast.  Louis was eating his already and he couldn’t help but notice the way Louis’ mouth fit around his spoon. He thought Louis was doing it on purpose though, just trying to get Liam more on edge then he was already.

“Oh stop it,” Liam cried out when Louis continued to lick his spoon when he’d already ran out of food in his bowl.

“Ha, got you, I fucking knew it,” Louis said. Liam had no idea what he was trying to prove though. He looked questionable at Louis, which sent the guy into a laughing fit. 

“Harold was fucking right,” Louis then announced. And if it was possible, Liam’s cheeks would’ve turned redder. 

“W-what,” Liam stuttered.

“Oh nothing,” Louis said with a smug smile. 

-

Throughout the whole day Liam had felt Louis’ eyes on him. Louis had watched his every move and he couldn’t really handle it anymore. He didn’t only feel like Louis was looking right through him, but also that Louis was checking him out like a piece of meat.

So that night on the couch Liam asked Louis about it. Louis didn’t admit anything though, which frustrated Liam even more. Liam had noticed how Louis shuffled closer to Liam anytime he sat down next to him. After a while they’d practically be ment together. Liam didn’t mind it that much as it all felt pretty much natural to him.

When Louis looked Liam in the eyes and leaned in, Liam wasn’t even really startled. When their lips met, it all felt right. It felt like all the puzzle pieces finally fitted where they belong. 

“You don’t want to know how long I’ve waited for this, Payne,” Louis said while trying to catch up on breath.

“I probably don’t, glad we got in this position though, otherwise I’d never have known what I’d missed,” Liam sighed. He looked at Louis longingly. 

When they kissed again, the radio turned on and in the back you could hear “have yourself a merry little christmas and let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight.” 

And that was exactly what had just happened to the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is a little rushed, but I wanted it to be up before Louis' birthday, so yea. I might rewrite the ending. Thanks for reading!


End file.
